Cataclysm
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU. Inspired by 'The Fault in our Stars' Sherman in a seven year old boy diagnosed with type IV lung cancer. When he meets another kid with cancer, they begin to bond though their courage to live their lives to the fullest despite their cancers, as well as through a book that relates to their growing bond. Rated T for bullying
1. I Am Sherman

** A/N: This story was inspired by my favorite book of all time as well as it's film adaptation, 'The Fault in our Stars' by John Green (The book and it's author will be referenced a lot in this story). This is an AU where Sherman is diagnosed with type IV lung cancer and has to carry an oxygen tank and nasal cannulas wherever he goes. Now when he's seven, Sherman meets a beautiful girl who is in his cancer support group with him and they get closer and closer day by day. Anyways, enjoy!**

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

I'm Sherman, the boy who was adopted by Mr. Peabody, the world's most inteligent and most accomplished dog back in 2007. I was perfectly normal until I was four years old. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like I couldn't breathe and I was coughing up a storm. Mr. Peabody took me to the hospital and I got treated.

It was the saddest day of both our lives because the doctors said that I had lung cancer, type IV I might add. Ever since then I've been taking three prescription cancer medications three times a day. And I've been told by the doctor to carry an oxygen tank with me with a nasal cannula attached to it to help me breathe.

But that day really hurt my dad, Mr. Peabody. He found out his adopted son, his puppy had cancer. But ever since then he's been spending a lot of time with me. We do everything together. We like the same TV shows, we share a hobby of painting miniature Godzilla figurines. He even took me to Disney World and Epcot Center for my sixth birthday.

I have a lot of friends, but they mostly come from my cancer support group that I attend every Saturday. Ever since I started going there when I was about five, I've been having great friends who go through their lives knowing they have cancer and they're able to rise above it and be like everybody else.

Also, there is one thing you might wanna know about me that you might either find strange or interesting. Ever since Mr. Peabody gave me this book for my seventh birthday, I've come to relate to it a lot and it's become the only thing I read over and over again. It's called 'The Fault in our Stars', it's about a girl who (Coincidentally) has the same cancer I have and falls in love with some guy who had cancer in his leg so he had to get it cut off and get a prosthetic to replace it and the rest of it is romantic and sad at the same time.

The author of the book, John Green is my hero to this day ever since I've read his book for the first time. His book made me cry as well as making his characters and story very similar to my situation and my life. I hope I get to meet him one day, I would truly faint from happiness if I did.

Also, I've been pretty much home-schooled my whole life. But the city of New York had to submit one lone phone call to us saying I had to go to normal school. Lucky me (Notice the hint of sarcasm).

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Sherman walked through the hallways of 'Susan B. Anthony Elementary School' wearing a long sleeved gray shirt, black jeans, his favorite pair of black high top Chuck Taylor sneakers, and on his head was a gray wool beanie. He was carrying his oxygen tank around in a black single strap bag with the strap going over his chest and his cannula was connected as well.

"Okay, classroom C" Sherman said to himself as he looked to his left to see the class he was looking for. Once he opened the door, he saw his teacher as well as his classmates who were wearing uniforms.

"Are you Sherman?" asked the teacher. He only nodded and walked over to his seat, hanging his bag with his oxygen tank on the back of the chair itself. As he sat down, he overheard people talking about the cannula as well as the oxygen tank, and he overheard people complaining why they had to wear uniforms to school and he didn't. The teacher caught that comment and spoke up.

"Because the school board made an exception for Sherman to wear what he wanted to class" she said before continuing writing stuff on the board. Sherman knew that having the privilege to wear his normal clothes to school was simply a mere 'Cancer Perk'.

**Cancer Perk: Something that people diagnosed with cancer get because the other person feels sorry for them. Examples: Getting to wear normal clothes to a school that has the students wear uniforms, celebrities signing their treasured personal belongings, etc.**

Sherman just took out a notebook and just copied down everything the teacher wrote off the board and answered some history questions correctly. History was one subject that Mr. Peabody tutored Sherman in very well. He knew almost everything about history. The other students were even impressed at Sherman's knowledge.

**(Sherman P.O.V.)**

Class was over right about now and I was sitting with my new friends, Mason and Carl. I told them all about my cancer, what my hobbies were, my support group, and a few other things. I noticed one girl from my class, Penny Peterson walked over to our table and began speaking to me.

"What'cha got there, Sherman? Kibbles or Bits?" she joked. I just decided to ignore the joke and just answer the question normally because that's what Gus would do (One of the main characters of 'The Fault in our Stars').

"Actually, I've got baby carrots, organic apple juice, and a tuna sandwich" I said right before taking a bite of my sandwich and speaking again with my mouthful.

"It's a super high in omega threes" I said right before swallowing the food.

"So you eat human food?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked back. She then got a smirk, which signaled me that she was gonna do or say something insanely hurtful.

"Because you're a dog" she said. I knew it, I knew she was gonna say or do something like that. I lost my smile and it became a look that showed that her words really made my feelings hurt.

"No I'm not" I said, trying to stand up for myself. But I will admit that my attempt to get her to stop was a little weak.

"Sure you are. Your dad's a dog, so you're a dog too" she said with her smirk turning into a smug look that had 'I can get away with whatever I want because I can' written all over those pale pink lips.

"Actually, I think you've got it confused. It's an adopted relationship" said Carl. Penny gave him a death glare and told him to 'Zip it' and he did so.

"And seriously, what is with the tank?" asked Penny pointing to my oxygen tank in my bag.

"It helps me breathe" I told her. This girl was being so cruel, I couldn't tell if her cruel and abusive teasing was because Mr. Peabody was my dad, or if it was because of my cancer.

"Well, whether you need that stupid thing or not, you're still a dog. Let me show you. FETCH!" she shouted smacking the sandwich out of my hand and it landed on the floor. Everyone started laughing and I heard Penny talk into my ear.

"Sherman, go get your food. Make like a good little doggy. Arf! Arf!" she taunted. I just got up from my seat and walked the small distance to where my sandwich was and then I heard Penny talk again.

"Hey, dog boy!" she shouted. I turned around to her hand grabbing onto my cannula tube and yanked it off my oxygen tank. I then began worrying and ran over to Penny to grab my tube back. She just raised it up higher and higher and made me jump for it, but she refused to give it up.

"Come on, give it back!" I pleaded. I felt my breath getting shorter.

"Admit you're a dog and I will" said Penny. I then began gasping and coughing rapidly and I clenched my throat with my hands. I then fell backwards onto the ground gasping for air.

"Please (Gasp) please" I begged silently in between my gasping. Mason stood up.

"This isn't funny! Can't you see that Sherman is suffocating!? Reconnect the tube now!" Mason demanded.

"Shut up Mason" she said. Mason just sat back down. I felt like I was ready to black out within a matter of minutes.

"Get away from him!" a voice shouted. It was a girl's voice. I looked up to see a girl with short brown hair wearing a blue V-neck t-shirt with black and white striped sleeved underneath the shirt itself, and black skinny jeans punch Penny and swiped my cannula tube out of her hand and reconnected it to my tank.

"You okay?" she asked me as she sat down beside me. She raised her hand up and down and spoke as she did so.

"It's alright now, just breathe. In, out, in, out" I followed her instructions and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. My eyes were letting tears fall out and I shook my head, I almost died because of Penny Peterson's stupid choice.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" she asked as she stood up and stood in front of Penny. Penny now had a small purple bruise on the left side of her face on her cheekbone because of the punch the other girl inflicted upon her.

"You're defending a dog? Seriously? I guess that makes you a dog too" Penny said with her hands on her hips.

"You know what? Screw you" said the other girl extending her middle finger out at Penny. I heard the other students gasp at that. She helped me up and picked my bag that had my tank up in her hand.

"Let's get you to the nurse, okay?" she offered sweetly. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

** A/N: There you have it! Chapter one! I hope you liked it. I wanna make it just like TFIOS, but not too much like TFIOS. I know how much you love that book and movie as much as I do, so I know this story is gonna appeal to a lot of you.**

** Penny was being foolish, she almost caused Sherman to die because she just wanted to tease him and go so far as to cut off his oxygen supply. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. The Amazing Leslie

** A/N: Here is chapter two for you all! The girl who saved Sherman from suffocating because of Penny will be in this chapter, as well as someone to really hate throughout the story. Anyways, enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Mr. Peabody was sitting in the principal's office and he was speaking to him.

"I fully expected something like this" said Mr. Peabody. Principal Purdy took out his iPhone and pulled up a video on the screen.

"I don't think this is the something you'd be expecting" said Principal Purdy said. Peabody took the phone out of the principal's hand and pressed on the screen and began watching the video. Peabody's heart sunk when he saw that his son was suffocating on the floor because some girl disconnected his breathing cannula from his oxygen tank.

"Oh dear lord" Peabody said placing a palm on his forehead. He had expected his son to get in a situation where Sherman merely got in trouble on the first day or someone got into a fight with him, but never would he expect a bully tried to kill him.

"Why would she do this to him?" asked Peabody as he handed the phone back.

"A few other students said it was because she was jealous of his knowledge of world history, and she called him a 'Dog' and then disconnected the tube from his tank" the principal explained. The both of them heard the door open and they looked to see a tall plump woman wearing mostly pink wearing red lipstick and short black hair.

"I am Miss Grunion from the bureau of child safety and protection" said the woman sitting down on the desk. She then began writing with pen on a clip board asking questions.

"Has the boy been developing any hives or unwanted skin conditions?" asked Grunion.

"No" he answered merely. Once she wrote the reply down on the clipboard, she asked something else.

"Has he ever had any trouble controlling his sneezes?" asked Grunion. Peabody then gave off a glare to show he wasn't happy with asking questions like these.

"No, what exactly are you getting at?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"In my opinion, a dog can never be a good enough parent to raise a boy. Especially one who's ALLERGIC to dogs, it's a dangerous environment for them" she said with a smirk.

"For your information, I won Sherman's custody in court! And my boy is not allergic to dogs. He was diagnosed with type IV lung cancer when he was four years old, ask any of the several doctors he's visited over the years" said Peabody as he got up from his seat and pointed at the woman with anger in his voice.

"True, you did win Sherman's custody, but it can also be taken away from you. And whether he has a dog allergy, or cancer, he's still someone who can't do anything for himself because of you" she said cruelly. Purdy was starting to regret calling her into his office.

"Just because my son has cancer does not make him handicapped!" Peabody said in his own son's defense.

"Nevertheless I shall be coming over to your house Saturday night for a home inspection. If I find any evidence that you are an unworthy parent, or that Sherman is having an allergic reaction to your presence, I shall see to it that Sherman is removed from your custody, PERMANENTLY! Do I make myself clear?" asked Grunion. Peabody walked over to the door and opened it.

"Crystal. And for your information Miss Grunion, I don't like how you talk about kids with cancer. ESPECIALLY my son!" Peabody said angrily slamming the door.

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

I was sitting down on the edge of the sidewalk with my tank sitting right next to me in the bag. And I was playing 'Bubble Buster' on my Sony Xperia X1 phone. And to be honest I wanted Mr. Peabody to be done with talking with the principal about Penny almost killing me today.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice say. I paused my game and looked up to see the same girl with short brown hair that saved me today. I would have died if it wasn't for her. I put my phone in my pocket and stood up.

"Hi" I said to her. I just remembered she wasn't wearing a uniform either. Her clothes were very punk-rock like. Something like a pop-star would wear. She looked familiar to me, maybe I've seen her somewhere before, but I can't remember.

"So, I heard you had to spend all day in the nurse's office" she said. I shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah. Turns out you get a free pass from school for the rest of the day if some snobby girl tries to kill you if you're a kid with cancer of the lung" I said to her.

"You're Sherman, right?" she asked. I then just nodded.

"Remember me? Leslie Anderson?" she asked me. I knew she looked familiar.

"Oh yeah, from support group" I said. She was in my cancer support group with me. She had cancer in her kidney but got a transplant from her cousin. Now she's completely cancer free. We never really talked much, but I remember she was always the one to speak last near the end of the support group session. Maybe since she had cancer, she got the cancer perk of wearing her normal clothes to school as well.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were home-schooled by your dad" Leslie asked me.

"Well, I was. But as it turns out the state doesn't like it when a kid gets home-schooled too much that they turn out to be weird, so they said I had to attend normal school" I said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Not all kids who are home-schooled turn out to be weird. They're just really good at something that other kids aren't" Leslie told me.

"I just wish the state could realize that, that way I wouldn't have to risk suffocating in the middle of the lunch room everyday" I said to her. We began smiling at each other and she kept on looking at me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked her with a small laugh and a smile.

"Because you're cute" Leslie said simply. No girl has ever called me 'Cute' before until now.

"Oh come on, I'm not that attractive" I said to her putting a hand on my beanie and pulling down slightly a little bit.

"I object most strongly, good sir, in fact you look a lot like Josh Hutcherson, only with red hair" she said in an elegant tone jokingly.

"Who?" I asked. She gave off a fake shocked expression and spoke.

"You seriously don't know? From the 'Hunger Games'?" Leslie asked me. I just shook my head and she spoke.

"Alright, you know what? You and me, my house, we're watching it" she said. There was a situation like this in 'The Fault in our Stars' where Gus told Hazel she looked a lot like Natalie Portman from the movie 'V for Vendetta' and they watched the movie together at Gus's own home theater system in the basement of his house. I'm sorry, but that book is so good I can't stop making references.

"Sounds good, count me in" I said. The both of us heard Mr. Peabody pull up to the sidewalk with his red moped with the sidecar attached to it.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. So, 'Under the Dome' time?" Mr. Peabody asked me. Leslie and I looked at each other and then I spoke to Mr. Peabody.

"Actually, TV can wait. I'm gonna go watch a movie with Leslie at her house" I told him.

"Okay. Be safe, and call me when you're done" he said. I nodded and he drove off.

"Come on, my house is a few blocks away from here" Leslie told me grabbing my wrist gently. I grabbed my bag that had my oxygen tank and walked with Leslie to her house.

The house really was a few blocks away (Six to be exact). And she showed me into her house. It was a two story home with the outside painted a nice blue with the roof being white. Once we got inside, I took my shoes and socks off and my feet sunk into the brown carpet.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called out. Her mother came out of the kitchen to see her and give her a hug. I just smiled at how much she and her mother loved each other, like like Mr. Peabody and I.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Anderson.

"This is Sherman. He's in my cancer support group" Leslie said. She walked up to me and she shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sherman" she said to me.

"Same here, Mrs. Anderson" I replied after we shook hands.

"Please, call me Gale" she said. I just nodded.

"So, what brings your little friend here, Leslie?" her mother asked.

"Sherman and I are gonna watch 'The Hunger Games' together" she said.

"The home theater system is all yours" she said. Leslie then took my hand.

"Come on, I'll show you the basement" she said with a smile. She had a very pretty smile. I followed her down to the basement. When I got there I saw the most incredible thing ever. There was a room with an air hockey table, a ginormous 80 inch wide screen HD television set with a DVD player, Blu-Ray player, and awesome speaker system.

On the left and right sides of the TV were two large lava lamps, they were very tall, like six feet tall. The one on the left had blue lava in it, and the one on the right had neon green lava.

"I like the lava lamps" I told her.

"Thanks, the lava glows in the dark too" she told me. I then looked to the walls to see framed photo after framed photo of Leslie wearing a dirt biker's outfit with the helmet in her hand, leaning against a green dirt bike.

"You dirt bike?" I asked her. She walked over to the wall with her hand on her hips and smiled.

"Yeah. It's something me and my dad so for fun" she said walking over to the very large leather couch and sat down. I sat down next to her and she started playing the movie.

**A/N: There you have it, Sherman's knight in shining armor from the last chapter was Leslie Anderson, a very cute girl who had kidney cancer but now is cancer free and she and Sherman are getting to bond a little bit.**

** Also, I wanted to put Grunion in here because, whether or not this is an AU where the main character is a cancer patient, there's always gotta be one scumbag wanting to make someone's life a living Hell. As you can tell, she hates dogs as well as kids with cancer, so I know you're all gonna hate her.**

** More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Birth of a Friendship

** A/N: I'm really happy with how many people are liking this story as well as giving it positive feedback. Even someone who is a cancer survivor actually reviewed! Thank you so much for that! Anyways, Sherman meets the kindhearted Leslie Anderson, the girl who saved him in the cafeteria. And Miss Grunion just came into the picture (Boo!) and calls Sherman handicapped for his cancer, and she is actually calling his cancer a 'Dog Allergy' (How stupid is this woman?). Now this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

We were halfway through 'The Hunger Games'. I was enjoying it. The movie was about a future where the government has one boy and girl from every one of the twelve districts fight to the death until one remains as a punishment for a failed rebellion by the thirteenth district before it was bombed. I looked at Peeta Mellark, the guy who Josh Hutcherson plays. He did look a little like me, minus the square shaped jaw and I had a little more hair than he did.

"You hungry?" Leslie spoke up. I looked down at my stomach and it growled a bit. I nodded putting one hand on my stomach.

"How does oven baked pizza sound?" she asked before taking the remote out from in between the couch cushions and put the movie on pause.

"Sounds good, I guess" I said to her. She got up and walked up to underneath the staircase where an oven was and I saw a microwave, a popcorn maker, a cotton candy machine, and a fridge.

"Wow, you have your own kitchen down in your home theater room?" I asked amazed at what I've seen. Leslie was taking a box with a frozen pizza inside it out of the fridge and put the pizza in the oven. Once she took the box to the trash can, she sat down beside me.

"It should be done in a matter of thirty minutes" Leslie said walking over to a small black trunk and opening it. She came back with a burgundy blanket.

"I thought you looked cold" Leslie said as she spread the blanket out on the couch and my legs were underneath the warm fleece and Leslie got underneath the blanket with me back on the couch.

"Hey, um... you and I never really talk outside support group. Tell me a little bit about yourself" she said turned to me with a smile.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Your interests, your hobbies, your home life, tell me everything there is to know about the boy that's sitting next to me right now" she said. I just decided to say one thing.

"The Fault in our Stars" that was all I said to Leslie.

"What's that? Is it a video game? A TV show?" she asked with random answers. I just gave off a small smile and shook my head.

"It's a book. A book by John Green, he's my hero because he wrote this book. It's an amazing story I can relate to a lot, the characters are likeable and I can relate to the main character. I've read it thousands of times every since Mr. Peabody got me the book for my birthday" I explained to her. I reached into my bag and looked through it to see my oxygen tank and a few other things. I then pulled out my copy of 'The Fault in our Stars' by John Green.

"Is that it?" Leslie asked me. I nodded and handed her the book. She looked at the cover and the back and flipped through the pages very quickly.

"What's so special about this book to you?" she asked.

"I dunno, maybe because the morals of the book are the morals I live by in real life. And the message the book sends out to the reader is very empowering to me" I said to her. She then looked at me and spoke.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll read this 'Fault in our Stars' book that you hold so dear, IF..." she said. She put my book down on the armrest of the couch and walked over to a bookshelf where trophies stood on top of and pulled out a book.

"...You read one of my personal favorites" she said handing me her book. I took it and looked at the cover. It showed a guy who looked a lot like Mark Wahlberg wearing a military uniform with the flag from Texas on his shoulder. The title was in white letters on top.

"Lone Survivor by Marcus Luttrell" I said to myself aloud.

"Trust me, this book did the same for me as this book did for you" Leslie said.

"Well, what's the message it tries to send to the reader?" I asked her.

"It tells you that there are people who are never gonna give up no matter how much worst a situation gets. It also says that the only weapons stronger than a gun is bravery and brotherhood" she told me. I kinda wanted to read it now, a lot actually. I turned the book around to read the back.

"Based on a True Story" I read aloud.

"Yeah, the author wrote the book as a dedication to all his fallen soldier brothers who died on a mission in Afghanistan" Leslie said. That was actually really nice of the guy, writing a memoir of his fellow soldiers so their memories wouldn't be forgotten.

"Alright, deal" I told her. The oven made a beeping sound and Leslie walked over to the oven and took the pizza out. She came back with two slices of pizza. We started playing the movie again as soon as we were eating.

After a while, Leslie and I finished our movie and we exchanged goodbyes and we said we'd see each other at school sometime. We also exchanged our phone numbers so we could text one another.

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Sherman was now in his pajamas with his favorite blue slippers with purple spots on them on his feet, his hair was half-wet, his pajamas were light blue and were made from soft silk and had dark blue buttons running up the middle of the shirt. Sherman had his bag with his tank in it sitting next to him as he was lying on the couch and he was reading the book Leslie gave him to borrow and read.

"Sherman! I'm taking tea with honey and lemon wedges, do you want some?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Sure, just put it on the coffee table" Sherman called out. Mr. Peabody then came out to the living room and placed the tea on the table for Sherman.

"What are you reading?" the beagle asked as he sat down beside his son who was reading.

"Something Leslie let me borrow" Sherman said simply before turning the page.

"That was nice" Mr. Peabody said taking a sip of his tea. Sherman's phone let out a 'Ping' and Sherman reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and took his phone to read a text from Leslie.

**Leslie: I'm starting to see why you like this book so much.**

Sherman just rolled his eyes and typed a reply.

'See, I told you it was worth your time' he typed before pressing send and putting the phone at his feet. Within two minutes, Sherman's phone let out another 'Ping', meaning that Leslie had replied.

**Leslie: What about the book I lent you? How is that one so far?**

Sherman typed a reply.

'It makes me feel bad that Marcus Luttrell had to go through all that' he typed before sending the message. Peabody then walked over to the lights and dimmed the lights.

"Come on, Sherman. It's bedtime, besides, you have an MRI appointment tomorrow so you'll be at school a little bit later than usual" the beagle said. Sherman nodded and closed his book. He then got up and began to take one large sip of the tea Mr. Peabody made for him and then put the cup back on the table and he carried his oxygen tank with him as he walked to his bedroom.

Once Sherman was tucked into bed, Mr. Peabody sat down on the bed and spoke.

"Sherman, I really am sorry that you had to go through almost dying today. It was very unforgivable what that girl did" he said.

"The only good part today is that I got to make a friend. And she thinks I'm kinda cute" he said.

"Oh does she?" Peabody asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He took one paw to ruffle his son's hair and Sherman laughed a bit.

"Stop it" Sherman said in between his laughs and gently pushed his father's paw away from his hair. Mr. Peabody then put the oxygen tank next to the nightstand next to his son's bed, removed the boy's glasses, putting them next to the oxygen tank, and kissed Sherman's forehead.

"Try to get some sleep. We leave for the doctor's pretty early" Peabody said. When Peabody shut the lights off, Sherman spoke up.

"I love you, Mr. Peabody" he said. The beagle turned around with a smile.

"I love you too, Sherman" Peabody replied and then shut the door. Sherman then looked up at the glow in the dark stars that were painted on his bedroom ceiling and he let the beauty of them put him to a very peaceful slumber, breathing in and out his nose with the help of the oxygen the cannula gave him.

**A/N: There you have it. Leslie and Sherman exchange books (Two very popular books I should say). And we got to see how different Peabody is in this universe. He actually tells Sherman that he loves him rather than saying he has a 'Deep Regard' for him. In the next update, we will get to see some more moments between Sherman and Leslie.**

** And Penny will be there as well. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. The Penny Peterson Wrath

** A/N: Hello one and all! In the last chapter, Sherman and Leslie exchanged books, Leslie is now reading Sherman's copy of 'The Fault in our Stars' by John Green, and Sherman is reading Leslie's copy of 'Lone Survivor' by Marcus Luttrell. And we got to see how much Sherman and Peabody's relationship as father and son is more loving and caring. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

I woke up pretty early this morning, well... Mr. Peabody actually woke me up at exactly 5:50 in the morning when I normally wake up in the middle of 6:00. the MRI appointment at the hospital was scheduled to be at 7:00 sharp, but Mr. Peabody said he wanted to be there early because he didn't wanna risk being late. I took my phone off my nightstand to see I had a text from Leslie. I read the text to myself.

**Leslie: Good luck with your MRI. See you later! :)**

I just put my phone down, got dressed, had a piece of cinnamon toast that Mr. Peabody made, took my cancer medicines for this morning, and we drove off to the hospital.

When we got there, the doctors had my oxygen tank refilled, and then I made my way to the MRI room. I was just lying down on the table in a hospital gown and my normal clothes were being held onto by Mr. Peabody. I was just lying down and listening to the noises the MRI machine was making. I wasn't really all that scared, I've gone through MRI's thousands of times and I've been visiting the same hospital since I found out I had cancer when I was four.

"Alright, Sherman, we're done with the pictures now. You can get off the table now" the doctors told me. I then got off and picked up my bag that had my tank in it and walked out of the room. Mr. Peabody was waiting there for me with my normal clothes.

"Here you are, you can go get changed in the bathroom and wait for me in the lobby, okay?" he told me after handing me my clothes. I just nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Within a five minutes I was out of my hospital gown and I had my black pants, black Chuck Taylor's, my gray long sleeve shirt, and my gray beanie on my head. Mr. Peabody was talking to the doctors about something and I was in the lobby reading the book Leslie let me borrow.

"Sherman, are you ready to go?" asked a voice. I turn around to see Mr. Peabody. He's done talking to the doctors and I just finished the book. I closed it and stood up.

"Uh, yeah" I said before taking the bag that had my tank in it and placed it on my back with the single black strap across my chest.

"Sorry I took so long" Mr. Peabody apologized as we walked out the lobby together. When the door opened I saw Leslie was sitting on the benches underneath the sunroof.

"Oh, Sherman!" she called out. She ran up to me.

"Leslie, hey. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"School got let out early today. Some stupid idiot pulled the fire alarm and everyone got to go home early" Leslie said. I noticed she had my 'The Fault in our Stars' book in her hand.

"I finished it last night, so I thought I'd return it to you" Leslie said handing me the book back.

"I finished your book in the lobby while I was waiting. I couldn't put it down" I said handing her back 'Lone Survivor' and I took back my book.

"You finished it THAT early?" I asked her as I put my book in my bag.

"Couldn't put it down, even for a minute" she said.

"Neither could I" I said back. Mr. Peabody then took this opportunity to speak.

"So, Leslie right? Where's your mother?" he asked.

"She's in the middle of an important business meeting today and she said she wouldn't be home until six at night. She said if I knew someone I could stay with until she picked me up and I said 'Sherman'. She was totally okay with it" Leslie told Mr. Peabody. I kinda got the feeling of my heart doing a little flip. Leslie Anderson asked if she could come over to MY house.

"I don't see a problem with it. Come along you two" Mr. Peabody said going over to the moped. I took her hand and took her to the sidecar. She sat behind me and she had her arms wrapped around me. I was blushing and Leslie must have seen it.

"Sorry, I've never ridden in one of these before" she apologized.

"Don't blame ya, you don't have to be sorry" I told her. Mr. Peabody then started the motorcycle up and we drove throughout the streets of New York, leaving the hospital parking lot.

"Hey, you guys want something to ear before we head back to the penthouse?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Sure" Leslie answered. I just nodded. We then pulled over to a small burger joint and Leslie ordered a large plate of fries and she shared them with me. Mr. Peabody just ordered a veggie burger and we were eating in silence.

"Well well well, if isn't the dog boy" oh dear lord, there's only one person I know who calls me that. Leslie and I turn our heads to see Penny Peterson with some tall man who no doubt is her father.

"What do you want, Penny?" I asked turning back to the fries and ate two of them but not before dipping them in a small cup of ketchup.

"My father would like to talk to you" she said. I just turned around and her dad began poking at my chest with his finger.

"So, you're the little punk who hit my daughter?" he asked me getting up into my face.

"No, I didn't..." I was gonna continue but Mr. Peterson cut me off.

"Don't give me excuses, boy. Didn't your dad ever tell you hitting girls is wrong? I should take you to court on this!" Mr. Peterson threatened. I could tell Leslie wasn't gonna take the yelling of this man anymore, so she just stood up and spoke.

"He's not the one who hit Penny, I did! And it was for a good purpose! Your daughter almost killed this poor kid!" Leslie said getting defensive. Mr. Peterson then stood up with his hands crossed against his chest and spoke.

"And how did she try to kill Sherman exactly?" he asked with a smirk. He must have thought Leslie wouldn't come up with a good enough excuse and he'd win the argument.

"Sherman has cancer! Lung cancer! Type IV! She disconnected his breathing tube from his oxygen tank and wouldn't give it back. He almost suffocated to death because of her!" Leslie said. Her voice was raised so loud that everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on us. Mr. Peterson's eyes went wide but then he shook his head.

"Oh please, you really expect me to believe that?" Penny's dad asked. He really wanted to win this argument, but I could tell Leslie wasn't giving up.

"Don't believe me? Watch this" Leslie said as she took her 'Droid DNA' phone and put a video on the screen. When she handed it to Mr. Peterson, I could hear the sounds of the hurtful words Penny said to me yesterday and I also heard the sounds of my gasping for air. Mr. Peterson's look then turned to a look of shock.

"She's in trouble now" Leslie mouthed to me with her head turned to me and she winked to me. Mr. Peterson then handed Leslie back her phone and she spoke.

"Don't take your anger out on this kid just because he did nothing wrong and almost died because of your daughter's stupid descision" Leslie said. Mr. Peterson then got an angry look, I gotta be honest, that's the only time I've ever been happy to see an adult look that angry. He then turned around to Penny and spoke.

"Girl, you don't even know the amount of trouble you're in" Mr. Peterson said. He then grabbed Penny by her ear and began saying a whole bunch of other things to her as he pulled her by the ear out the door. Everyone just sat back down and went back to eating, drinking, or whatever it is they were doing.

"Thank you, Leslie" I said as she sat back down next to me.

"No problem. No one is gonna give you any troubles as long as you're willing to not let them. Okay?" she asked. I smiled and spoke back.

"Alright" We then hugged after that. As soon as that was done, I swear, I saw Peabody smiling at the sight of the both of us. He then got up and cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's about time we head on out" he said. We both nodded and left the restaurant and drove off. I couldn't stop thinking about that hug Leslie gave me. For some reason I felt really warm when she did, and it felt really nice. But my thoughts were cut off when I saw that we were now in front of the building where our penthouse was.

"Leslie Anderson, welcome to our humble abode" I said to her as I took her hand as she got out the sidecar. She kept on looking up to see how high our home was on the building.

"You live up there?" she asked. I nodded.

"The view must be amazing, huh?" Leslie asked.

"You wanna see it?" I offered.

"More than anything" she said. The three of us then entered the lobby of the building and Mr. Peabody pressed the elevator button.

"Ladies first" I said extending my right arm out as the elevator door opened.

"Thank you" she said. I just went in last after Mr. Peabody entered the elevator. Once the door closed, we found ourselves going up.

**A/N: There you have it! Penny made her second appearance only to get in trouble. And Leslie stood up for Sherman when Mr. Peterson was getting up into his face about Penny's lie about Sherman punching her. In the next update, Sherman sees something that is gonna make him very happy. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Sherman's Wish

** A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman met up with Leslie as soon as he was done with his MRI. They traded back their books and went out to eat. Penny and her father made an appearance too, only for Penny's dad to scold Sherman for something he didn't do. But thanks to an explanation from Leslie, Penny got in trouble. Now Sherman is taking Leslie to see his home. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Once the elevator made it upstairs, Sherman, Peabody, and Leslie walked out of the elevator. Leslie's face was showing off a look of amazement and wonder as she gazed upon the Peabody household.

"Wow. This is your house?" she asked with her mouth agape with a smile. Sherman nodded and walked over to the window.

"Oh my gosh... this view... it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen" she said with a feeling of beauty of this view.

"I told you it was great" Sherman said walking close to Leslie. The phone rang and Mr. Peabody picked it up.

"Sherman, why don't you take Leslie to your room and have some fun? I have to take this call" Mr. Peabody said before pressing the 'Answer' button and began talking into the phone.

"Come on, I'll show you my room" Sherman said taking Leslie's hand and guiding him into his room.

"Wow, and I thought my room was big. This room is just as big as a two story greenhouse" Leslie said as she looked around the room and walked over to a table. The table was surrounded with miniature figurines. There was a set on the left side of the table that were plain white.

"What are these?" she asked Sherman. He walked over to the table and picked one up into his hand. It was a miniature of Darth Maul.

"I paint miniatures with Mr. Peabody. It's sort of a father and son hobby we like to do together" Sherman said as he put the Darth Maul figurine back with the other ones.

"What about those ones? How come those aren't painted yet?" Leslie asked as she looked at the ones that were plain white and had yet to be painted.

"We normally do them on the weekends. We're gonna get two painted on Saturday" Sherman said as he looked at one unpainted miniature of Optimus Prime. Leslie looked up to see the stars painted on Sherman's ceiling.

"I like the stars. Do they glow in the dark?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Peabody and I painted those ourselves" said Sherman as he looked up at the ceiling with her.

"You and your dad seem inseparable. It's like you do everything with him" Leslie said with a smile looking back to Sherman instead of the ceiling.

"We do. One year, for my sixth birthday, we flew down to Florida to go to Disney World and Epcot Center" Sherman said as he walked over to his bed with Leslie and the two of them sat down.

"You actually went there? I've always wanted to go there! What's it like?" Leslie asked excitedly.

"It was so much fun! I met Sulley, Pluto, Elsa, and Goofy. I even went on Space Mountain" Sherman said. The happy memories of him and Peabody together that day kept on popping up in his head and he just smiled.

"I've always wanted to go there but I never got to go" Leslie said.

"Maybe someday you will" Sherman said.

"Was it a 'Make a Wish Foundation' sort of deal?" Leslie asked. Sherman just shook his head.

"I used my wish when I was five" Sherman said as he untied his shoes and tossed them to the other side of the room the same time Leslie did with hers.

"What did you wish for?" Leslie asked.

"I want to Bali for one Summer. Mr. Peabody and I had a little tropical rainforest vacation. I got to see actual jungle temple ruins, I got to feed a bird of paradise while it was perching on my shoulder..." Sherman was about to continue but Leslie spoke up.

"Oh my God, all I do is dirt bike with my dad, swim, heck I even done track and field for one year. And now here I am in the presence of the one boy who's done more amazing things than I have" Leslie said with a smile. Sherman then blushed.

"Really, y-you think I'm amazing?" Sherman asked.

"Of course, you're the most interesting boy I've ever met in my life. And, I'm lucky to know you" she told him.

"Thank you, I feel the same way about you" Sherman said as he was fighting to blush even more and placed his hand on top of Leslie's. Sherman then stopped blushing and changed the subject.

"Anyways, uh... what about you? Do you have a wish?" asked Sherman.

"I haven't used it yet" Leslie said shaking her head.

"But I actually have a pretty good idea of what I wanna use it for" Leslie said as she took out her Droid DNA phone.

"What is it?" Sherman asked. Leslie pressed a button on her phone that took her to her email account.

"Well, after finishing the book last night, I took the liberty of sending John Green an email" Leslie said as she pressed her finger on the screen to show what Leslie wrote to John Green.

"And what happened?" Sherman asked.

"He replied" Leslie whispered with a smile. Sherman then began feeling the emotion of excitement buzzing in the back of his skull and his heart began racing.

"Really!? He wrote back!?" Sherman squealed.

"He sure did. Wanna read it?" Leslie asked handing Sherman her phone. Sherman then began reading the reply aloud.

"Dear Ms. Anderson,

I appreciate you taking the time to read my book, as well as your friend, Mr. Sherman Peabody. It's nice to know that my work is what someone lives by every single day.

If you or Sherman ever find yourselves in Indianapolis Indiana, feel free to stop by for a visit and we may be properly acquainted.

-With best wishes,

John Green" Sherman then began smiling and he launched himself into a hug and the two kids hugged each other. Once they broke the hug, Leslie spoke.

"And that is what I'm gonna use my wish for. Sherman, how would you like to meet John Green in person?" she asked. Sherman just began jumping up and down and shouted.

"Are you serious!? I get to meet John Green!? And you're using your one wish to make it happen!? This is the greatest day of my life!" Sherman shouted and fell backwards onto his bed. Leslie even lied down next to him.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna send an email to the foundation tonight and then we'll see when we leave" Leslie said.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me" Sherman said as he turned his head to Leslie who was lying down next to him.

"But I do. It's probably the one thing that's on the top of your bucket list. Everyone should have the chance to meet their hero" Leslie said. The two of them then just looked up at the ceiling and saw that since the sun was almost setting, the stars on the ceiling began glowing. The two friends spent a while staring at the ceiling and they began falling asleep.

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

I woke up and looked around me. Leslie wasn't there anymore. I looked around the room but she still wasn't there.

"Leslie?" I called out. She wasn't there. I picked my bag with my tank in it and walked out of my room into the kitchen. I saw Mr. Peabody reading something on his tablet.

"Mr. Peabody, have you seen Leslie?" I asked him.

"Miss Anderson was just taken home by her mother. She left about thirty minutes ago. She didn't wake you up to tell you she was leaving because she didn't wanna disturb you" he told me.

"Oh" I just said. How long has it been since Leslie and I fell asleep? I looked at the wall clock to see it was about 7:56. How I'm able to sleep through any disturbances actually amazes me.

"Before she left, she told me how she was going to use her 'Make a Wish Foundation' wish to take a trip to Indianapolis Indiana and she was gonna bring you with her to meet Mr. John Green" Mr. Peabody told me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Sherman, I think that's wonderful. You're gonna meet your favorite author in person" Mr. Peabody said putting his tablet down and running up to hug me. I hugged him back. For once in my life, I felt like it was perfect, I've got a great dad, Leslie, and now I have the opportunity to meet my hero in person. How better can it get?

**A/N: How lucky is Sherman right now? Leslie is giving him the chance to meet John Green! He's probably gonna get to live every John Green fan's dream and meet him in person. If I was Sherman right now, I'd be so happy. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. An Intruder on Sacred Grounds

** A/N: In the last update, Sherman told Leslie about his hobby of painting miniature figurines, his birthday trip to Disney World and Epcot Center, and his tropical rainforest vacation in Bali with Mr. Peabody. And Leslie is gonna use her wish from the 'Make a Wish Foundation' to take Sherman to Indiana to meet John Green in person (She's such a good friend to him). This is where we left off, enjoy!**

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

Today was Saturday! My most favorite day of the week. Not because I got to watch Saturday morning cartoons with Mr. Peabody, or that I didn't have school that day along with Sunday. Because today, I had support group. I always loved attending support group because the other kids with cancer in the group with me were close friends of mine, even Leslie attended. The problem was, that every one of them except for Leslie went to different schools, so Saturday was the only day we could see each other.

"Here we are" I heard Mr. Peabody said as he parked the motorcycle in the parking lot of the New York City Community College, where we always had our meetings.

"You need some help with your bag?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"No, it's okay, I've got it" I said as I took my bag and put the strap across my chest. Once I got out the sidecar, I saw Leslie waiting on the sidewalk for me. Once she saw me, she smiled and waved to me. I waved back as I walked up to her.

"Hey, good to see ya" she said as she pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug and then we pulled apart to look at each other.

"Same here" I said.

"Hello, Ms. Anderson" Mr. Peabody said as he walked up to Leslie and I.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody" Leslie said shaking his paw. She turned her head to the parking lot and I turned my head as well to see what she was looking at. A car who I've never seen in this lot for on Saturday. It was a black Toyota Rav4.

"Who's car is that?" asked Leslie. Mr. Peabody then walked up to the car.

"That car, Ms. Anderson belongs to that of our special guest" he said. We both looked at each other confused.

"Special guest?" We both said at the same time. If we both weren't so confused as to who this 'Special Guest' was, I would have called Jinx. The car door opened up to show that Penny Peterson girl getting out of the car.

"Oh no" Leslie and I both said in unison again. What was she doing here? This was supposed to be my one day where I could be in support group (My 'Sanctuary' as I like to call it from time to time) with Leslie and now Penny has to show up?

"Mr. Peabody, what is she doing here?" I asked somewhat angry in between my teeth as Mr. Peabody walked over to us.

"Her parents and I talked on the phone last night and they felt bad for what Penny did and we thought that if she were to attend your support group. That way she'll find out what it's like to be in your place as someone with cancer" Mr. Peabody said. Is he being serious? This is the girl who almost killed me by yanking my cannula out my oxygen tank and he invited her to my Saturday support group?

"She hates me and Leslie. We do not mix well together" I said to him. I heard Leslie pipe in.

"I have to agree with Sherman, she is not the most kindest person in the world when it comes to Sherman and I. You saw how she was yesterday, we thought you would have agreed with us" Leslie said.

"I did agree with you both, but her parents kept on insisting I bring her here" Mr. Peabody said.

"Oh, and we're having her over for dinner tonight too" he said. That's just great (Note the sarcasm).

"And along with one... spiteful social services worker named Miss Grunion who hates kids with cancer and wants to take you away from me" Mr. Peabody added. Now that ticked me off. I trust Mr. Peabody to tell me these things, but did he really have to mention this woman was trying to take me away as well as the fact she hated kids with cancer?

"Okay, thanks for telling me" I replied calmly, not wanting to start a huge public argument with my dad. Penny then walked up to Leslie and I, she was glaring at both of us.

"You three have fun, I'll pick you up at 1:00" Mr. Peabody said before walking back to the motorcycle. God, this was gonna be the longest day of support group ever.

We were now inside the study lounge of the college. Leslie was sitting on my right, and Penny sat on my left. She just had her arms crossed. Our instructor (a man who had cancer in both legs but got them amputated and now he's in a wheelchair) spoke.

"Hello, everyone. I thought we'd take the time today to discuss bullying. As cancer survivors, some people take it as an opportunity to say harsh words and crush their spirits" he said. My spirits lifted, maybe this session would actually teach Penny a lesson.

"Who would like to go first?" he asked. A few other of the kids raised their hands and he pointed to one kid who had a shaved head but wore a black bandana on her head, she also was wearing a black tank top with gray stripes, and she was wearing jeans and sandals.

"Tiffany, thank you for volunteering" he said. Tiffany stood up and began talking.

"Just last week I was released from the hospital after having another round of chemotherapy. One other kid from school threw her sandwich at me and she said 'Why are you here in school? I thought you were supposed to be in a containment bubble or something'. Those words were really affecting me in a really bad way" Tiffany said. I turned to my left to see Penny with her eyes looking like they were ready to release some tears and she had a hand placed up to cover her mouth.

"But as it turns out, I had a lot of friends at school who were worried that I wouldn't be alive after the procedure. They started clapping for me and everyone else joined in on the clapping and it felt really good. It felt like I won an Academy Award or something" she continued before sitting down and we all clapped for her.

"Very heartwarming story, Tiffany. Anyone else?" the instructor asked. I took the opportunity to raise my own hand.

"Sherman, I'm sure we'd all like to hear what you have to say" he said. I just got up and cleared my throat.

"I do. Thursday was my first day of attending a normal school. In the cafeteria some girl began calling me a dog and she knocked my food out of my hand and told me to 'Fetch'. And when I went to pick my sandwich up, she disconnected my tank. I was scared, I thought I was gonna die" I said closing my eyes and twirled my foot on the floor. I could hear the other members of the group gasp, they must have been horrified for me.

"But someone actually helped me. She punched the girl and she reconnected my tube and without her, I wouldn't be standing in front of you guys today. And she's actually here with me" I said turning to Leslie. I heard one member of the group clapping.

"Way to go, Leslie!" Tiffany cheered. A few other members began clapping as well and she got up from her seat and held my hand. We both bowed down like stage performers after the play was done to everyone in the group.

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Within an hour, support group was over and the kids' parents were standing outside or in their cars waiting to pick them up. Sherman and Leslie walked out while talking to each other.

"So, I wanted to ask if you could come to dinner tonight. It would be nice if someone could help me stand up to this social worker who hates cancer kids" Sherman asked.

"I can't I have a doctor's checkup at the hospital. But I know you can stand up to her. Just remember, you don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have a say in who hurts you" Leslie said. Sherman's eyes widened.

"You just quoted 'The Fault in our Stars'" Sherman said with a small smile forming on his face.

"I thought it was the proper quote for the proper situation" she said to Sherman. She turned around to see her mom and dad waving to her and then she turned back to Sherman.

"See you later" Leslie said before kissing Sherman on his cheek. He blushed and put a hand up to where Leslie left her kiss. He then walked up to Peabody's motorcycle and got into the sidecar, putting his bag carrying his tank behind the seat.

"How was support group?" the beagle asked. Sherman didn't answer and he just gave off a dreamy look.

"What's with the happy-go-lucky look?" Peabody asked.

"Leslie Anderson kissed me on the cheek" Sherman said. Mr. Peabody then got a feeling of excitement in him.

"This is marvelous! My boy has had his first kiss" Mr. Peabody cheered. Sherman was happy, but also at the same time he was concerned. He survived support group with Penny, but now he's got to go through dinner with the Peterson family, as well as the cancer patient hating social worker, Miss Grunion.

**A/N: And there you have it! That time in support group actually taught Penny a lesson about kids with cancer and how they have feelings like everyone else. Also, Sherman got kissed by Leslie on the cheek (How sweet!).**

** In the next update, we'll get to see how the dinner and home inspection goes. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	7. A Turn for the Worst

** A/N: In the last chapter, Penny's punishment was to attend Sherman and Leslie's support group meeting (Despite it being against their wishes) and it really showed her the error of her ways. And Leslie kissed Sherman on the cheek, leaving him very happy. Now he's gotta deal with having dinner with a cancer child hating social worker and the Peterson family. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Sherman was helping Mr. Peabody set the table up. He put the napkins down as well as putting the silverware on top of them. After that was done, Sherman put the plates down on the table as well.

"Everything's set up!" Sherman called out.

"Good, did you already take your pills?" Mr. Peabody asked coming out of the kitchen wearing a black apron and a white chef's hat.

"Yeah, I took them before I started helping" Sherman said.

"Good" Peabody said before walking back into kitchen. Sherman heard his phone go 'Ping' and he took it out of his pocket. It showed that Leslie had sent him a text message.

**Leslie: Check your Email**

Sherman then ran to his room and opened his blue Sony Vaio laptop and went to his Gmail account. Once he got to the inbox, he saw a message that was new and opened it. Sherman read the message aloud to himself.

'Dear Mr. Sherman Peabody,

It has come to our knowledge that you are accompanying Ms. Leslie Anderson as a special guest to fly down to Indianapolis Indiana on Monday to meet John Green, and we have provided Leslie and you some airplane tickets that we have sent to Ms. Anderson via Email. Your flight leaves Monday at 9:00 sharp, have a great trip and we hope it's an enjoyable one.

From all of us at the 'Make a Wish Foundation'

Sherman then called out for his dad.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody come here!" he called out. Mr. Peabody came into the room with his chef's hat and apron off.

"What's wrong, Sherman?" asked the beagle. Sherman pointed to his screen and Peabody read it to himself.

"I guess we'd better start packing" Mr. Peabody said. Sherman then got excited.

"We're really going to Indianapolis" Sherman said excitedly to himself.

"Yes, Sherman. We're really going to Indianapolis" Peabody said with a paw on his son's shoulder. A 'Ding' could be heard and Mr. Peabody went out to greet whoever was at the door. Sherman just kept on looking at the email and smiled to himself.

"Thank you, Leslie" Sherman whispered before closing his computer and walking out of his room and into the dining room to see Penny and her parents.

"Hey" Penny said. Sherman just waved and said 'Hey' back.

"Sherman, about what happened on Thursday, I just wanna say I'm sorry for everything that I said to you" Penny said.

"All's forgiven now, Penny. Don't worry about it" Sherman said smiling. Sherman then reached down his pocket and found it empty.

"Mr. Peabody, have you seen my cancer meds?" he asked.

"I left them on the kitchen counter" Peabody said pointing to the counter where three separate bottles of pills sat against the wall on the marble counter.

"Thanks, I thought I lost them for a minute" Sherman said relieved a little bit. Another 'Ding' could be heard and everyone turned their heads to see Miss Grunion stepping out of the elevator.

"Miss Grunion, how delightful" Mr. Peabody said not really meaning what he said. He really didn't want this woman around his son, or this household for that matter.

"Let's see if you are truly a suitable parent, shall we?" Grunion asked with a smirk and licked her lips. She looked at Sherman with his nasal cannula on and he was wearing his backpack with his oxygen tank on. She wrote something down on her clipboard.

"What do we have here?" Miss Grunion asked as she spotted the medication bottles on the counter.

"Allergy medicines! I knew it!" Grunion shouted writing something down on her clipboard.

"You think I'm allergic to Mr. Peabody? How stupid are you?" Sherman asked with his arms crossed.

"Respect your adults, young man" Grunion scolded.

"I do respect adults, but you don't deserve any respect at all. You just hate Mr. Peabody and wanna use my cancer as an excuse to get me away from him!" Sherman shouted pointing his finger up at the woman. Peabody was smiling, secretly proud of his son for standing up for himself.

"Yeah, besides... this was all MY fault. I'm the one who called Sherman a dog, I'm the one who disconnected his nasal cannula from his tank. I'm so sorry" Penny apologized with a very remorseful tone.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Penny. A dog should never have been allowed to adopt a boy in the first place" Miss Grunion said slowly approaching Sherman and he was backing away from her slowly.

"Come along now, Sherman" she said. Sherman then began clutching his throat and coughing.

"Sherman? Are you alright?" Peabody asked worriedly. Sherman just kept on coughing and got onto his knees. Peabody ran over to Sherman and pushed Grunion away from him.

"Sherman! Sherman!" Peabody said trying to get an answer from his son but only got a coughing fit in his face instead.

"Penny, underneath Sherman's bed there's a tank with a breathing mask attached to it. Get it and bring it back here" Mr. Peabody instructed. Penny nodded and ran into Sherman's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Peterson asked in concern and shock.

"Isn't it obvious? It's an allergic reaction to that dog! I told you he was in a dangerous environment!" Grunion told Patty.

"No it's not! It's not a dog allergy you stupid idiot! It's his cancer, it's kicking in again" Peabody told Grunion and held his son while he was now gasping and coughing in his arms. Penny came back with a large tank and put it next to Peabody.

"Thank you" the beagle said as he took Sherman's cannula out of his nose and off his face and put the oxygen mask on.

"Somebody dial a cab, we need to get him to the hospital!" Peabody cried out. Mr. Peterson took out a cell phone and dialed the number for the NYC Taxi Company.

"It's okay Sherman, you're gonna be okay" Peabody whispered quietly to his son as he kept on with the coughing and gasping.

Within a matter of minutes, a taxi arrived in front of the building and Peabody got in with Sherman still in his arms. Paul, Penny, and Patty got in with them. Patty was holding the bag with Sherman's tank and cannula in her arms.

"Take us to the ER, and step on it!" Peabody said urgently. The driver began driving as fast as he could and they arrived at the hospital within a matter of five minutes.

"Come on" Peabody said to the Peterson family as they got out the cab and followed Peabody to the emergency room. A nurse ran up to them and spoke.

"What's the emergency?" she asked.

"My son has type IV lung cancer and it's just kicked in again. He just started coughing and gasping for air" Peabody said. The nurse then ran over to go grab a gurney and pulled it up.

"Here, I'll take him" said the nurse said as she took Sherman out of Peabody's arms and placed him down, as well as taking Sherman's oxygen tank bag and cannula hanging from her shoulder.

"We have to get him to the operating room, stat. I'll tell you once he's out" the nurse said. She began pushing the gurney into the hallway. Leaving Peabody, and the Peterson family looking to the hallway with concern.

As the nurse pushed the gurney, little did she know she passed Leslie and her mother who just fished with a checkup and she saw Sherman on the gurney being pushed over to the emergency room.

"What's going on?" Leslie asked the nurse.

"He has lung cancer and it's just kicked in again" the nurse said. Leslie just stopped and just stared in shock as she saw the doors of the operating room open and close as soon as Sherman was wheeled in there.

**A/N: This chapter was probably the most upsetting I've had to write, not only because of Miss Grunion hating on Sherman for having cancer and calling it a 'Dog Allergy' just so she can take Sherman away, but Sherman's cancer kicked back in and now he's having a major coughing fit. And the only thing Peabody, Penny, her parents, and Leslie can do except hope he's gonna be okay.**

** Anyways, the aftermath of that very sad part will be in the next update. More to come as well. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Everything gets OK

** A/N: In the last update, we saw Miss Grunion try to take Sherman away by making up a lie by saying Sherman's cancer medicines were really allergy medicines. And we had a heartbreaking of scene of Sherman's cancer causing him to have a very large coughing fit and Mr. Peabody rushed him to the hospital. And Leslie was at the same hospital for her checkup and she felt bad for Sherman when she saw him being rolled into the operating room. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

I woke up finding myself in a hospital room. My nasal cannula was back on my face and giving me oxygen to breathe with I felt that my beanie wasn't on my head anymore, and I was in a hospital gown.

"Sherman?" I heard a voice say. I turn my head to see Mr. Peabody sitting in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand that had the IV put into it.

"Mr. Peabody? What happened?" I moaned as I stood up trying to be fully awake as I could.

"Your cancer kicked in again. The doctors did some analysis to find that your left lung was filled up with water, and they had to connect you to a tube to drain it out" he told me. That's when I looked behind me and lifted up by gown to see that there was a tube going up into my back and I saw that it was water droplets attached to the surface of the tube itself.

"Well, thank God for that" I said putting my gown back over the tube and lied back down on the bed.

"The doctors said they're gonna disconnect the tube today as well as stitch up the incision they made on your back. Then we'll be on our way home" he told me.

"Better than being cooped up in here" I said. I then felt Mr. Peabody scoot up closer to me and hold my hand with both paws.

"Sherman, you have no idea how scared I was. Not just because that woman tried to kidnap you, but my beautiful boy almost died" he said. I could see his eyes were getting wet, that was signaling that he was fighting the urge to cry.

"But I didn't. And we can call the police, tell them what happened and we can sort this out" I told him. He smiled a bit and he kissed my forehead. The sound of a door opening turned our heads to the door to see Leslie. She ran over to the right side of my bed and hugged me.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"I am now that you're here" I said putting one arm around her. You have no idea how hard it is to hug someone while you're lying down in a hospital bed with a tube going up and into your back. Once we broke the hug, she spoke.

"Mr. Peabody told me everything that happened last night. The nerve of that woman" she said with her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"I know right?" I asked rhetorically. The door opened again and who is at our door with a police officer next to her? Miss Grunion.

"Mr. Peabody, I believe you have some charges to answer for" Miss Grunion said to my dad. What is gonna take to get this woman out of our lives?

"No he doesn't!" Leslie called out. She walked over to Grunion and spoke.

"You just wanna take Sherman away because you're so against dogs adopting children so much that you have to use his cancer..." she was about to continue, but Grunion cut her off (I am angry that she did that, by the way).

"Dog allergy, young lady, he has a dog allergy" she falsely corrected.

"No he doesn't! He has lung cancer! And you're using it as an excuse to get your way!" Leslie said. She then balled her hand into a fist and she did what I thought she'd never do... she punched Grunion below her stomach.

"OOF!" she called out in pain. Leslie then walked back to the hospital bed and held my other hand.

"Officer, if you should be arresting anyone, it's this woman" she said pointing to Grunion with the one free hand that wasn't holding onto mine.

"Mr. Peabody, do you deny Miss Grunion's claims?" the officer asked him. Obviously he did.

"I do indeed officer. If you were to sit with Sherman's doctor and have him explain everything properly, I'm sure you'll find everything perfectly normal" he said. The next thing I knew, he walked out of the room with the police officer and Miss Grunion, it was just Leslie and I in the room together.

"So, I thought I'd stop by the gift shop and I got you a little something" Leslie told me as soon as the room was completely silent. She pulled out something from behind her back and it was a small teddy bear holding a 'Get Well' balloon.

"You got this for me?" I asked as she handed me the bear and smiled.

"Of course I did, isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're friend is in the hospital? You give them a 'Get Well' gift to cheer them up?" Leslie asked me. I just looked at the bear with it's dark brown button eyes and I notices the words 'Get Well' were sewn into it's chest and stomach. This was the most thoughtful thing Leslie had done for me.

"Thank you" I said before sitting up in my bed and being able to properly hug her this time.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

After an hour, the doctors took the pipe out of Sherman's back as well as stitch up the incision they made on his back. Once the doctors gave Sherman back his black high top Chuck Taylor sneakers, black jeans, long sleeve gray shirt, and his gray wool beanie, he and Mr. Peabody were sitting in a conference room in the hospital. Miss Grunion, the police officer from earlier, and Sherman's doctor were on the other side of the table.

"Okay, this is the photo we took of Sherman's lung before we started draining the water out" the doctor said showing Miss Grunion and the officer the picture.

"You see this why half of this lung looks like it's not there? That's because it's filled half-ways up with water" said the doctor before putting the picture away.

"Still doesn't explain anything" Grunion said with a smirk and her arms crossed. The doctor then pulled out a file and handed it to the officer.

"This is filled with past MRI scans we've taken of Sherman, as well as history of past visits, prescription forms for the medication he takes and a few other things" said the doctor. The officer took the file and opened it. After a little bit of searching, the officer spoke to Grunion.

"The boy's had cancer since he was four, and the list of treatments he's received shows no treatments for dog allergies at all" the officer said before putting the file on the table. Sherman and Peabody looked to each other and smiled, fist bumping one another in victory.

"See, I told you she was lying" Sherman piped in.

"Keep your mouth shut you little brat!" Grunion exclaimed. The officer pulled Grunion away from him and spoke.

"You brought me in to arrest an innocent dog on false charges of kidnapping and child endangerment, but now I found out it was all a lie and I see the real criminal standing in front of me" he said. Sherman felt like everything was gonna be okay now, Miss Grunion was definitely gonna be in trouble now.

"On what charges am I the real criminal?" she asked challenging the officer.

"On the charges of attempted kidnapping, filing false accusations against an innocent individual, and abuse of authority" the officer said.

"And that is why I am prepared to take Grunion to court on this matter" Peabody said standing up from his seat.

"I suppose that would be acceptable. At what day may I ask?" the officer asked. Grunion wanted to make an attempt to get out of it, but she stayed silent.

"At the end of this month would be nice" Mr. Peabody said to the officer.

"Good, I know a good lawyer who can help you out" said the officer. Sherman then spoke up.

"Doctor, I was actually wondering something. Even though I've just gotten out of the procedure, I was wondering if I could still go with my friend to Indianapolis?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Grunion, wanting to not let Sherman out of her sight to she could catch something wrong and use it to take Sherman away.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking my doctor" Sherman said.

"Yes, you still can, Sherman" he said. Grunion still objected.

"Listen, as a social worker it is my job to monitor any bizarre activity within families of New York City, and all I've seen is bizarre. This dog should be stripped of this boy's custody and be placed in an orphanage!" Grunion objected.

"It wasn't your decision, and besides... I wanna go" Sherman said.

"What is in Indianapolis that makes you so determined to go there?" the doctor asked.

"An author of a book that Sherman likes very much. He wants to meet him" Peabody said. The doctor smiled and shook Sherman's hand.

"Have a safe flight, Sherman" he said.

"Thank you" Sherman said. The dog and his son left the conference room with Grunion screaming at Peabody, but the two of them ignored it.

"Boy, am I glad to be out of there" Mr. Peabody said relieved.

"Me too" Sherman said. The two of them walked out of the hospital together. The stuffed bear that Leslie gave him hung out the pocket of his bag and he smiled down at it.

**A/N: I knew a lot of you would be happy about this chapter. Sherman being okay after the procedure to remove the water from his lung, Miss Grunion not getting her way after attempting to arrest Peabody, Leslie punching Grunion, Leslie giving Sherman a stuffed animal as a 'Get Well' present, and Peabody is going up against Grunion in court for her stupid crimes, and Sherman is still going to Indiana to meet John Green with Leslie!**

** It just goes to show ya, good things happen to good people as long as you keep your spirits up and have good friends that are willing to stand up for you.**

** More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Plane Ride

** A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman turned out okay and he's gonna be fine. Grunion gets called out for all her crimes, and Peabody is going against her in court very soon, and more good news, Sherman is still gonna be able to go to Indiana with Leslie! Today is the day they leave for Indianapolis, enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Peabody walked into Sherman's room and saw his son sleeping soundly. After standing and smiling at how peaceful his son looked, he walked over and patted his son's shoulder.

"Wakey Wakey, Sherman" Peabody said gently. Sherman turned around and groaned.

"I don't wanna go to school today, just let me sleep" he said putting a pillow over his head.

"You're not going to school for a while, remember? We're leaving for Indianapolis today" Peabody reminded him. Sherman then jolted out of his bed.

"I'M UP!" Sherman said getting out of bed and taking his oxygen tank with him to his closet to get dressed. Sherman then had his gray long sleeve shirt, black pants, black converse, and gray beanie and went to go get breakfast. He had some cinnamon toast, grapefruit, and orange juice. Once he took his pills for the morning, they got into the elevator and went down.

Sherman and Peabody exited the front door of the apartment building and walked up to the sidewalk. Sherman had a duffel bag in his hands while his oxygen tank in his backpack was hanging on his back, and Mr. Peabody was holding two suitcases.

"Excited?" the beagle asked. Sherman nodded with a smile and looked out to the street. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw a black Hummer pull up to the curb. The door opened and out of it stepped Leslie.

"Hey guys, you ready?" she asked. The boy and dog nodded and got into the back seats with Leslie getting in with them and shutting the door.

After a while of driving, the Hummer arrived at the airport and the three of them got out together. Leslie exchanged goodbyes with her mother and the three friends checked in with the airport staff and got on board the plane.

"Sherman, you sit by the window, okay?" Mr. Peabody instructed. Sherman nodded and took his seat, taking his backpack off and put it at his feet so he'd still have his oxygen tank with him.

"Leslie, could you sit in the middle?" Peabody asked. She nodded and sat down next to Sherman. As for Peabody, he sat at the very end of the three seats. A voice came on over the intercom and spoke to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the 'Fasten Seat-belts' button. We now advise all passengers to fasten their seat-belts and be ready for immediate departure" the voice said. Sherman, Leslie, and Peabody did as the intercom advised and Leslie noticed something wrong with Sherman.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Sherman was shaking and his hands were shaking, and his eyes were wide, and he had his teeth clenched together it was like he was all jittery on caffeine. Sherman shook his head.

"He has a fear of heights" Peabody said as he noticed what Leslie was looking at. The plane began shaking and Sherman began freaking out a little bit.

"Oh dear lord. Dear God, please" Sherman said. Leslie then grabbed onto Sherman's left hand and grasped it tightly.

"It's okay. Just look at me" Leslie said. Sherman stopped shaking and he began feeling more and more calmer. Sherman smiled and just kept looking at Leslie. He didn't even feel the plane stop shaking and it being lifted into the air.

"Can I look now?" Sherman asked.

"Go ahead" Leslie said letting go of Sherman's hand and he looked out the circular window. Sherman was smiling.

"Look at the cars. They're so tiny from up here" Sherman said excitedly. Leslie kissed his cheek and spoke.

"See, I told you there was nothing to be scared of" Leslie said. Peabody chuckled a bit, causing the two kids to look at him in confusion.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Nothing, it's just... you two are so adorable together" he said with a smile.

"DAD!" Sherman blurted out embarrassed. The beagle raised his paws and turned his head to face the back of the seat in front of him.

"Sorry" Peabody said and put his paws back down on his lap. Once they were fully in the air, they took their seat-belts off and began relaxing.

A few hours later, it was night time and everyone on the plane was asleep except for Sherman and Leslie. Leslie was holding up her tablet up. She and Sherman were watching a movie together. The movie was 'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen' and it was at the scene where Sam was about to leave for College and Mikaela came to say goodbye.

"So, this is all part of your elaborate plan to get me interested?" Mikaela said on-screen.

"It could be" Sam said on-screen with a flirting tone.

"I hate that it's working" Mikaela said. As they were watching the movie. Sherman and Leslie didn't notice their hands moving closer towards each others to hold each other's hands.

"Can I have a kiss?" Sam asked. On the screen, they were kissing and the song 'Never Say Never' by The Fray was playing in the background of the film. Sherman and Leslie then finally began holding hands and looked to one another smiling.

After the movie was over, the two of them fell asleep together. Leslie's head rested upon Sherman's shoulder, and Sherman's head was on top of Leslie's. They were snuggling and mewling and smiling as they slept. They heard a voice pierce through their subconscious and wake them up.

"Sherman, Leslie, wake up you two. The plane's already landed. We're here" the voice belonged to Peabody. The both of them woke up and looked at each other with sleepy eyes.

"Morning, sleepy head" Leslie said. Sherman ran his hand through Leslie's hair and made it messy a bit.

"Hey!" Leslie exclaimed playfully as she fixed her hair.

"Morning to you too" Sherman said with a voice sounding like it was half asleep.

"Come along you two, there's a taxi waiting for us" Peabody said smiling at the sight of his son so happy with his friend. Sherman and Leslie then got up from their seats and got their bags. Sherman had trouble trying to pick up his backpack that was carrying his oxygen tank.

"Here, let me help you with that" Leslie said as she bent down and helped put the single strap backpack on Sherman's back.

"Thanks" Sherman said as Leslie tightened the strap around his chest. The three of them got off the plane and found themselves inside the airport.

"Wow, seriously? How big is this airport?" Leslie asked. Sherman shrugged and smiled.

"Pretty big" the redhead replied looking up to the ceiling. Peabody spotted a taxi and advised the two kids to follow him. After getting into the taxi, Peabody spoke.

"Could you please take us to the JW Marriott?" he asked. The driver nodded and began driving off to the location Peabody specified. Sherman and Leslie looked out the window together to see a lot of things as they passed by it, like museums, statues, street dancers, street bands and a lot of other things too.

"Wow" Sherman said aloud. The taxi then stopped at their hotel, the JW Marriott and they walked into the lobby.

"Woah, this has got to be the most beautiful hotel I've ever seen" Leslie said spinning around slowly and taking in every inch and detail of the lobby itself. After waiting in line for three minutes, they got their room keys and went to their room to unpack.

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 9! Leslie, Sherman, and Peabody are now in Indiana. In the next chapter, Leslie and Sherman are gonna get to spend some special time together.**

** More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Dinner for Two

** A/N: In our last update, Sherman, Leslie, and Mr. Peabody got on the plane to Indiana. Sherman is not so great with heights, but Leslie was there to calm him down when the plane took off. And now they're in Indianapolis right now and they love it so far. In this chapter, Sherman and Leslie have their special quality time together in the city! Enjoy!**

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

Mr. Peabody and I were in the lobby waiting for Leslie to finish getting her clothes on. Mr. Peabody said there was this really great restaurant in the city and he recommended I take Leslie there. So, I am. It's gonna be fun, just the two of us together.

"I have to admit Sherman, you look so handsome" Mr. Peabody told me. I just smiled. I was wearing black silk pants with zippers on the pockets, I did have my gray long sleeve shirt on, but a black silk blazer was over it, and it was halfway buttoned up, and I wasn't wearing my beanie on my head.

"Thank you, Mr. Peabody" I told him. He just smiled and patted me on the back. I just squeezed on the strap of my bag that had my oxygen tank in it tightly due to my nervousness for this 'Special Night' with Leslie. I saw that Mr. Peabody turned his head and I did the same.

"Hey guys? So, how do I look?" a girl's voice asked us. I couldn't believe my eyes. Leslie was wearing the most beautiful dress ever. It was navy blue, and she had a black wool cardigan over it, and she had black stockings and she was wearing blue Mary Jane shoes.

"You look beautiful" I said walking over to her. She smiled and twirled around a bit. She was just as beautiful than before when she did that.

"So, here's the directions, and here's some money" Mr. Peabody said before he handed me a piece of paper that had the address of the restaurant and four twenty dollar bills.

"Have fun you two" he told us. I smiled and held my hand out for Leslie to hold. She put her hand in mine and we were holding hands as we walked together.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The two friends walked down the sidewalk and kept on walking until they arrived at their destination. Some people just looked at them and said how cute they were together and how the sight of them together was adorable and stuff like that.

"This is it?" Leslie asked. The two of them looked up at the sign to see the words 'Capri: Italian Restaurant' in big red lit up letters.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Mr. Peabody said that someone arranged for us to eat here at least once during our stay" Sherman said. He then walked up to the door and opened it up for her.

"Ladies first" Sherman said. Leslie walked in through the door. Sherman walked behind her and they came up to the waiter who was sitting at a desk.

"Hello, do you have reservations?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, just look either under Sherman Peabody or Leslie Anderson" Leslie said. The waiter looked over to the computer that was sitting right next to him and scrolled up and down the page on the screen and found something.

"Ah, here it is. Under Sherman Peabody. Right this way please" the waiter said. The two began holding hands again as they followed the waiter to their table. It was sitting right next to a large window that was on the very top floor of the building and the view was incredible and they could watch the cars drive by as they ate.

"Your table" the waiter said. Sherman sat on the left and Leslie sat on the right. Both getting a nice view of the streets.

"May I start you off with some sparkling apple cider?" the waiter asked. The two kids looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure" Leslie said.

"Yes please" Sherman said. The waiter nodded and left. Leslie then looked over to Sherman.

"Sherman, I wanna say something. I've been wanting to say it since you checked out of the hospital on Sunday" Leslie said to him. Sherman's eyes widened a bit and then he spoke.

"Go ahead" Sherman replied. Leslie took a deep breath and spoke.

"I wanna tell you that I'm in love with you, Sherman Peabody. You've got something special that makes every day of my life special. I don't care whether it's a birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, a cloudy day, a rainy day, or any day of the week, because I know that I want you to be the one who spends all of it with me. And I know this because I love you" Leslie told the redhead with a smile. Sherman then began getting a feeling inside of him that made him feel wanted and special.

"Would it be crazy if I said that I'm in love with you too, Leslie Anderson?" Sherman asked with a smile. Leslie just shook her head.

"We live in a crazy world, Sherman, and I guess it's normal to be crazy when you're in love with someone you think is incredible" Leslie said. Sherman never thought he'd live to see the day when the words 'I'm in love with you' be spoken to him by a girl. The waiter then came by and put down two glasses and poured sparkling apple cider into the glasses.

"And have you decided what you will be having tonight?" the waiter asked. Leslie spoke.

"What do you recommend?" she asked. The waiter then smiled and spoke to the young couple.

"There is a signature dish we have, it is mozzarella and garlic stuffed ravioli" the waiter said. They looked at one another and Sherman spoke.

"That sounds great, we'll have that, please" Sherman said with a smile looking up to the waiter.

"Coming right up, sir" the waiter said before walking away into the kitchen. Sherman and Leslie raised their glasses and Sherman tried to think of a toast, but was clueless as to what to toast to.

"Would you like it if I made the toast?" Leslie asked. Sherman just nodded and shrugged his shoulders and spoke softly afterwards.

"Sure, I'd like that. I'm sort of lost when it comes to this stuff" Leslie then spoke.

"To Sherman, the one who is my joy and sunshine" Leslie said. Sherman then knew what to say and raised his glass.

"And to Leslie, without you I would never have gotten this amazing opportunity to meet my hero, and get to see an amazing place alongside an amazing person" Sherman said.

"So... to us?" Leslie asked. Sherman nodded with his eyes closed and opened them up to speak again.

"To us" they then clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks and exhaled as the drinks quenched their thirst. The waiter then came back with two dished with ravioli on them and it had herbs spread across them.

"Enjoy" was all the waiter said before leaving the two of them alone. Sherman and Leslie stuck a fork into one of the many ravioli's on their plates and took a very large bite.

"Oh my Gosh" Leslie said as the taste spread across her tongue.

"How good is this?" Sherman asked with his mouth full of the delicious dish.

"It's amazing" Leslie replied.

"I know, right?" Sherman replied with a smile and taking another bite of his dish. As they ate, they continued on their conversation.

"So, other than meeting John Green, what else are you thinking you wanna do while we're visiting Indiana?" Leslie asked her friend while he had a full mouth. Once Sherman swallowed the pasta, he spoke.

"I'd like to see some art museums, and maybe go to the top of the Chase Building" Sherman told her.

"The Chase Building?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, it's the highest building in Indianapolis. It's worth paying a visit for the view on top" Sherman said. Leslie shrugged her shoulders smiling and picked her glass up.

"Alright then. A visit to the Chase Building is on the list" she said before taking a sip of her cider. After a while the two kids finished their food, they just kept staring into one another's eyes. The waiter approaching snapped them out of their gazing and they looked up to him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?" they asked. Sherman pushed his empty plate away from him about two inches away like Leslie did with her plate and spoke to the waiter.

"We'll take the check please" Sherman politely said.

"No need, young man. Your dinner has already been paid for" the waiter said before walking away to another table. Sherman and Leslie looked at each other confused and Leslie stood up and called out to the waiter.

"Who paid for it?" asked Leslie. The waiter turned behind him and smiled.

"By Mr. John Green" he said. Sherman and Leslie smiled and turned to each other. Sherman's favorite author took the liberty of buying them dinner.

"So that means he set this dinner up for us" Sherman said.

"I know. We've gotta thank him when we meet him tomorrow" Leslie said. Sherman nodded in agreement as he got up from his seat and picked up his bag that had his tank in it off the back of the chair and held Leslie's hand in his.

"Now what? You wanna head back to the hotel?" Sherman asked.

"Sure, I'm kinda tired anyways" Leslie said. The two of them walked together hand in hand back to the hotel together.

**A/N: There you have it, a romantic dinner between Leslie and Sherman, as well as the two of them confessing their love for each other, and they found out John Green paid for their dinner. Speaking of John Green, Sherman is finally gonna have his dream come true of meeting his hero in the next update as well as another big surprise!**

** More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	11. The Best Day of Sherman's Life

** A/N: In our last update, Sherman and Leslie had dinner together and they confessed they are in love with each other. And to their surprise, their dinner was already paid for by John Green himself. And guess what? Today is the day! The day Sherman finally gets to meet his hero and a special surprise included at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

Today finally came. The day I finally get to meet John Green in person. The author of 'The Fault in our Stars' was gonna see us. No one has any idea how excited I am right now, except for Leslie. She and I were standing in front of his house. It was a two story home, shaped like a vertical rectangle that was like those houses in New York.

"You excited?" Leslie asked me. Like she even needed to ask, I've been waiting for something like this my whole life ever since I've read an incredible piece of art by an amazing author.

"Uh-huh" I said. She held my hand and we walked up to the house together. I raised my hand to knock on the door but I found my arm shaking with anticipation and nervousness.

"What's wrong? You nervous?" Leslie asked me.

"Yeah. It's the first time I've ever done something like this and... it feels like my heart's beating is frozen in it's place because of all this. It's exciting, and overwhelming at the same time" I said. I could tell Leslie rolled her eyes and gently grabbed onto my wrist.

"Meeting your hero for the first time is kind of overwhelming. I met the author of 'Lone Survivor' once and I asked if he could sign my copy and he said he would, I was stuttering when I was asking him the question and I was sweating as well. So, I know from experience" Leslie told me. She knew what I was going through and she understood it very well. This is why Leslie Anderson makes the best girlfriend in the whole entire world.

"So I should just go for it?" I asked. She just nodded and went behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders (For comfort, I'm guessing). I just took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, John Green himself opened up the door.

"May I help you?" he asked. Oh my gosh, John Green spoke to me. If this day gets any better I might faint from excitement!

"Mr. Green, you'll have yo excuse my friend. He's very excited to finally meet you. I'm Leslie Anderson, and this is my boyfriend, Sherman Peabody" she spoke for me. Leslie called me her boyfriend. It's the first time she called me her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, the two fans I agreed to meet in person. The 'Make a Wish Foundation' told me that you two would be coming" he told us smiling. This is so awesome. I can't stop bragging how awesome it is to myself, I'm getting to meet my hero in person and that's awesome on so many levels to me.

"Please, come inside" he offered stepping to the right. Leslie and I walked inside and walked over to the right of the house and saw that there was a black felt couch and the both of us sat down on it. John Green sat down on a black felt chair in front of us. The only thing sitting in the middle was a coffee table with a glass surface and black metal table legs attached to the black metal frame. I took off my bag that had my tank in it by my feet to give my back a rest from carrying it around.

"Mr. Green, before you start, we want to thank you for paying for out dinner last night. That was very generous of you" I said.

"You're very welcome, Sherman" he said. He then took a minute to inhale, exhale, clear his throat and then speak to us.

"First of all, I wanna say how grateful I am that you like the book and how it's changed the both of your lives" he said.

"You're welcome" I told him.

"No problem" Leslie said casually.

"Second of all, I wanna say that you two remind me so much of Hazel and Gus" he said. I was shocked at what I just heard. Did he say that Leslie and I reminded him of his own characters from his own book? We reminded him of Hazel and Gus. This day really was getting more amazing for me.

"Really? W-we do?" I asked him. John Green nodded and smiled as he spoke.

"Yes, seeing two kids like you together fighting cancer reminds me so much of my characters and their struggles. You two are perfect examples of how much normal kids and kids with cancer aren't so different from other kids" he told us. He was just so kind and he was telling us all these great things he saw in Leslie and I. We just began holding hands again and Leslie spoke.

"Mr. Green..." she was about to continue with her question, but he cut her off.

"Please, call me John" he said.

"Alright, John, is it a good thing that we're like Gus and Hazel?" she asked.

"Very much so, Leslie. As far as I can see, you two are living a real life 'Fault in our Stars' love story, and it can only get better from there as long as you continue to love and support one another. Oblivion is inevitable, but it won't be as long as you have someone to love you, cherish you, and remember you as well" he told us. Those words really were truly inspiring and beautiful to hear in his voice. I could tell Leslie was agreeing with me about everything he was saying to us. He sat up and cleared his throat.

"So... Do you guys intend on visiting the top of the Chase Building during your visit to Indianapolis?" he asked. Leslie and I looked at each other and then turned back to John Green and I spoke.

"Yeah, it was on our list of things to do while we were visiting" I said.

"How about we visit there right now?" he asked us. John Green asked if we wanted to go to to the top of the Chase Building with us.

"Sure" Leslie and I both said together. The three of us then got up and walked out of the house.

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

After they called a taxi, the three of them were now entering the Chase Building together. The lobby was very huge and they spotted an elevator. It took them all the way up to the top floor and Leslie and Sherman ran over to the windows.

"Wow" Leslie whispered.

"This is better than the view from my house" Sherman replied hearing Leslie's whisper.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" John Green asked coming up to the window right next to them on Sherman's left. Leslie then began holding Sherman's hand and they looked to each other.

"I don't know about you but this is exactly how I wanna spend today" Leslie said. Sherman was confused.

"How?" Sherman asked. Leslie whispered in his ear.

"Because I get to spend it with someone special. And he's standing right in front of me. And I wouldn't want it any other way" she said. Sherman moved his hand toward Leslie's face and he caressed her cheek and he gently pulled her closer towards him. Before the two of them knew it, their lips met one another and closed their eyes they were kissing. They broke apart for a split second.

"I love you, Leslie" Sherman whispered.

"I love you too, Sherman" Leslie whispered back. Sherman then put his arms around Leslie and they began kissing again. It felt like blissful heaven to the both of them.

John Green smiled at the sight of the young couple sharing their love. This is how Hazel and Gus shared their first kiss in his book. At the top of a famous building and gazing upon something with great beauty.

"So much like Hazel and Gus" he muttered silently. The two gently kissed and broke apart slowly. They opened their eyes slightly and looked at each other lovingly.

"Was that how you wanted to spend your day?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad I did" Leslie said pulling Sherman into a hug and they embraced each other. They enjoyed the comfort of one another's embrace and smiled at the love they displayed towards each other.

**A/N: There you have it! Sherman got to meet John Green and it was probably the best day of his life. And the special surprise was revealed! Sherman's first real official kiss with Leslie. In the next chapter, we'll get another surprise, only it won't be as great as Sherman and Leslie's kiss. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Heartbreaking News

** A/N: I really enjoyed the last chapter as much as all of you guys did. John Green made an appearance and Leslie and Sherman got to meet him. And they had their first real kiss at the top of the Chase Building. This chapter is where things kinda take a turn for the worst. So, enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Sherman, Leslie, and Peabody sat down at a round table at the breakfast area of the hotel. Sherman was telling Peabody about everything that happened yesterday.

"He really said that you reminded him of Hazel and Gus?" Peabody asked excitedly. He was just so interested in hearing about his son meeting his long-time favorite author and his hero.

"He did. And take a look at this" Sherman said reaching into his bag for his copy of 'The Fault in our Stars' and opening it to reveal John Green's signature in black sharpie on the first blank page of the book itself.

"You got him to sign it? That's amazing" Peabody said studying the signature.

"I know, yesterday was no doubt the best day of my life" Sherman said as he put the book back into his bag. Leslie then cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Peabody, is it okay if I have a word with Sherman outside?" she asked nicely.

"Sure" the beagle simply said. Sherman looked to Leslie with worry as if something was going on.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Sherman asked. Leslie stood up from her seat and looked down at Sherman.

"Come take a walk with me" Leslie said. Sherman then got up and put his bag over his shoulder and took Leslie's hand in his and they walked outside the hotel and walked some distance away from the hotel until they reached the Indianapolis water front. They sat next to each other on a bench.

**(Start playing the song 'Wait' by M83 as you read this next part of the story until it says to stop)**

"So, what is it?" Sherman asked before putting his bag right next to his left side and looked to Leslie on his right.

"Sherman, you remember when I had that doctor's appointment at the hospital the day you had that coughing fit when your cancer kicked back in again?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, but, I don't see what that has to do with..." Sherman was about to continue, but Leslie cut him off.

"Well, during that appointment I took some tests and... the doctors found that the cancer that was in my kidney before I had the transplant, it regrew in my other kidney. And it's getting stronger" Leslie said sadly looking down to her shoes. Sherman was shocked to hear this.

"I-I don't understand, can't you just get another transplant?" Sherman asked. Leslie shook her head.

"No, the only donor in the family who had a blood type closer to mine was my cousin. There's no other donor in the family other than him, and he needs that single kidney. And so I've decided that it's time for..." Leslie was about to finish her sentence, but Sherman knew too well what she was gonna say and cut her off, eyes sparkling with fresh tears.

"No, no, y-y-y-you can't die. I-I love you" Sherman choked to finished his words. Leslie looked at Sherman to see his face. Two tears escaped from his eyes.

"There's nothing I can do, Sherman. There's no other way except this" Leslie said. Sherman just let his head fall down onto Leslie's shoulder and he cried into her navy blue shirt. Leslie put an arm over his shoulder to comfort him.

"Sherman, shh, it's okay. Don't cry" Leslie whispered.

"How can I? You're dying. I wish that... you know" Sherman said in between sobs.

"I do too, but as John Green wrote, the world is not a wish granting factory" Leslie said. She then put her hands on Sherman's face and lifted him up from her shoulder to reveal his sorrowful face. She put her thumb close to his eyes and wiped away the tears.

"I still have two weeks left to live before this happens. And like I told you before, whether it's the last few weeks of my life, I wanna spend them with you. And nothing is better than spending my final days with you" Leslie said with a weak smile.

"I guess so. But I'm just under so much stress right now, first the trial against Grunion and now, you tell me that you're dying. I can't take losing you" Sherman said. Leslie pulled the redhead into a hug and patted his back.

"If it were you instead of me, I'd feel the same. But it's not, and we just have to accept what is. The world doesn't revolve around two people just because they have cancer and that they're in love, Sherman" Leslie explained to him. Not a single word was spoken for a short while, just the sound of people walking by, ducks quacking in the water, and Sherman was still in Leslie's embrace.

"I'm scared, Leslie" Sherman said.

"I'm scared too, but for some reason I knew something like this was coming, and I was prepared to accept the outcome of it" Leslie said. Sherman broke away from the huge and looked at her.

"How can you just say that like it's nothing? Your cancer just came back and now you're dying. How can you just shrug it off like it's nothing" Sherman asked.

"Because I know that the life I've lived is a good one. And part of that good life was you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. You've given me so much and you don't know how grateful I am for that" Leslie said. Sherman then smiled as Leslie pulled him slowly in for a soft and gentle kiss. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds until they pulled away and looked at one another.

"Should we go back to the hotel and get our stuff all packed? The plane leaves in a few hours" Sherman suggested. Leslie nodded and they walked back to the hotel together.

After a while, Leslie, Sherman, and Peabody had their things packed and they got back on the plane that would take them back to New York.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

Leslie held Sherman's hand to help him get over the plane shaking again, but at least Sherman was more calm than he was the last time. Sherman never really said anything the whole flight because he was in pain, pain of knowing he would lose Leslie.

Leslie was the best person he could ever know and now she was slipping right through his fingers. They may have known each other for a short while, but they fell in love, and it's what made them closer than ever.

"Maybe John Green was right, we are living a real life 'Fault in our Stars' story, and it looks like I'm gonna be the one getting the sad ending" Sherman thought to himself as he gazed out the window of the plane and looked down at the clouds below.

Leslie noticed Sherman's sadness and held onto his hand. Sherman looked to see Leslie's smile and he returned it.

"Everything's gonna be fine" Leslie told him. Sherman then rested his head on Leslie's shoulder and she was gently running her fingers through his auburn hair. Sherman smiled and sighed at the feeling of this. The feeling made him feel drowsy and he fell asleep on her shoulder. Even as he was asleep, Leslie still stroked his hair gently like a puppy's fur.

**A/N: There you have it. There is the very sad news that Leslie has given Sherman, she's gonna die because the cancer came back in her other kidney and there is no other available donor, so which makes a surgery out of the question. And Sherman is taking it pretty bad. In the next chapter we'll get a happy moment thrown in there. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	13. Sweet Revenge

** A/N: In the last chapter, some very sad news was revealed to the readers and to Sherman. The sad news is that Leslie's cancer has regrown in her other kidney and there's no donor. Sherman is taking the news very hard and he's very sad that the girl he loves the most might die. In this chapter, we will get a moment of happiness! Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

It's been three days since Peabody, Sherman, and Leslie got back from Indianapolis Indiana and meeting John Green. Leslie has been getting more pale due to the cancer kicking back in, but at least she felt well enough to attend school.

Leslie was visiting Sherman's house and she was looking at a big empty white room. One wall was actually one big window, and there was nothing decorating the walls at all.

"Yeah, we don't really use this room that much" a voice said. Leslie turned around to see Sherman holding his bag with his tank in it by the strap and he walked in.

"Why not?" Leslie asked. Sherman just took in a deep breath with his eyes closed and shrugged his shoulders. He spoke upon opening his eyes.

"I don't know. Mr. Peabody says he wants to turn this into a second office but he never really got around to it. Now it just collects dust as one big empty room. Leslie bent over and swiped her finger across the hardwood floor to reveal gray dust on the tip of her finger.

"I can see that" Leslie said as she looked at her finger and shook her hand to let the dust flow away into the air and off her finger. Sherman then looked to his dying best friend as she got up and looked at him back.

"Well, what do you think we should do with this room?" Sherman asked.

"Now that you ask, I've been thinking this would make a great place for an epic home theater" Leslie said walking over to the wall and putting her hand on it.

"You really think so?" Sherman asked. Leslie nodded.

"Heck yeah it would. By the time we finished making it, friends would wanna come over every Friday and Saturday night, maybe every night over Summer just to watch movies or video game tournaments" Leslie said. Sherman smiled at that thought, but the only bad part of it was that Leslie wouldn't be a part of the fun. His thoughts were cut off when Mr. Peabody entered the room.

"Sherman, Leslie?" the beagle asked.

"Yes?" the both of them replied in unison.

"Penny is here to see you" Peabody said as he walked into the room and Penny walked in behind him.

"What's up?" Sherman asked.

"I overheard my parents talking over the phone to the court. Apparently Grunion has been trying to trick our court witnesses into thinking Peabody is the cause of Sherman's cancer so that she can win the trial and take Sherman away" Penny said. Leslie and Sherman were both furious at that.

"Do they believe her?" Sherman asked.

"No, and the people she's been trying to get on her side are YOUR doctors. They say that medical records and medical history doesn't lie. But she's not stopping until she gets what she wants because she keeps pestering those doctors non-stop" Penny explained. Leslie groaned in annoyance and kicked her left foot into the air.

"The nerve of that wicked witch. It's unacceptable. What's next she's gonna bribe them?" Leslie asked rhetorically.

"I know, she's not the most likeable person in the whole universe" Sherman said in agreement. Penny then gave a smirk.

"You know what you guys? I think it's time we took matters into our own hands" Penny said.

"I don't know what it is you're planning exactly, but I think I'm starting to like it already" Sherman said giving off a smile.

"Me too" Leslie said. Penny walked over to Leslie and Sherman and whispered her plan into their ears.

"I'll go get some money for the bus" Sherman said as he walked out of the empty room.

"And don't worry about the other thing, I'll cover it" Penny said pulling three ten dollar bills out of her pocket. Leslie nodded.

**(Sherman P.O.V.)**

We took the bus to the grocery store and we bought about nine boxes of eggs, twelve in each carton, which makes us armed with nine dozen eggs. Time to give that witch Grunion what she deserves. Penny payed for the eggs with her own money, and as well as the cab ride to the neighborhood where Grunion lived.

"Are you sure this is where she lives?" I asked Penny as I carried the brown paper grocery bag with the eggs in it in my hand.

"Yeah, I'm positive" she said. We then stood behind a fire hydrant by the sidewalk to see Grunion's house. It was about two stories, and it was in a rich neighborhood. In her driveway was her car, a pink Pontiac Solace.

"Nice car" I said. I put the bag down as well as my oxygen tank bag on the ground behind me. I handed three cartons to Leslie, the other three to Penny, and the last three cartons went to myself.

"How do you wanna do this?" Leslie asked.

"How about we throw one at the same time on the first throw. After that, feel free to throw at your own pace" Penny offered.

"Sounds good to me" I said opening up my first carton and taking one egg out. Penny and Leslie did the same. We both then got into a throwing position like we were baseball pitchers.

"Alright, we throw on the count of three, okay?" Penny said.

"One..." I started the countdown.

"Two..." Penny said with the middle of the countdown.

"Three!" Leslie finished. We then threw at the same time. Our eggs hit the trunk and back window of Grunion's car. Egg shell and yellow yolks stained the pink surface of the car.

"Woohoo!" I cheered with my arms up in the air like I was cheering for my favorite team for the Super Bowl.

"Yes" Leslie whispered doing a fist-pump into the air.

"That felt... kinda good. Let's throw some more" Penny said. We then began throwing eggs at the car at our own pace. I threw two eggs at the same time on my second throw, one of them hit the left taillight, the other hit her bumper.

"Nice throw" Leslie commented.

"Thanks" I replied. We kept on throwing eggs at the car and cheering.

"I hope you're not 'Allergic' to eggs, Grunion-breath, because this is what it's like to be 'Allergic'" I shouted, using emphasis in my voice on the word 'Allergic' which she used to describe my cancer (What a big fat liar that horrible woman is).

"Guys, guys. Stop" Leslie said to us. We tossed the eggs that were in our hands away and looked to see one of Grunion's neighbors was looking at us.

"Hello? Are you Miss Grunion's neighbor?" Leslie asked.

"I am" she replied to us.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. You see, your neighbor has done a great injustice upon our friend and we've come seeking revenge for him" she explained. The neighbor was smiling and walking over to us.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Hand me one" she said holding her hand out. We were shocked to hear this.

"You wanna help us egg your neighbor's car?" Penny asked.

"You'd better believe it. She took my little daughter's lollipop and destroyed in front of her by throwing it on the ground. I've hated that child hating woman ever since" she explained. We were smiling now.

"Here you go ma'am. Enjoy the excitement of revenge" I said handing her an egg.

"Thank you" she said. She then threw the egg at the car and it hit the radio antennae, causing it to become dented a little bit.

"Nice one" Leslie said.

"Hey" a voice said. We turned around to see a man walking his dog.

"Somebody better not be egging Grunion's car without me. Hand me one of those bad boys" he said walking over to us. Penny handed him an egg and he threw it at the car and it hit her roof.

"Ooh, that's gonna mess the paint up" he said not giving a single care if her car's paint was gonna get messed up. Before you knew it, a lot of whole other people from the neighborhood began throwing eggs at her car. They say revenge is never the answer to anything, but in a case like this... it kinda is the answer.

**A/N: There you have it. That empty room is gonna play a big part in the ending of the story (Not saying what it is), and Penny helped Sherman and Leslie get revenge by egging Grunion's car. And every single member of the neighbors had a bone to pick with her too, so they joined in on the egging with the kids to get some revenge of their own.**

** More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	14. Sherman's Cataclysm

** A/N: Hello readers. I was sorry for not updating sooner, I had things to tend to for a while, and so I left for about one week. Just so you know, I am NOT abandoning this story, I just took a break for a while.**

** Anyways, in the last update, Leslie gave Sherman an idea of putting a home theater system in that empty room of his Penthouse, and Sherman, Leslie, and Penny got revenge on Grunion by throwing eggs at her car, even her neighbors hate her so much they joined in on them. This is where we left off. Enjoy.**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Sherman was asleep in bed and was relaxing in his nice cozy bed. He felt like yesterday was amazing, he got the revenge he wanted on Grunion. He would have felt bad, but he didn't, because she deserved every single egg tossed at her car. In fact, when she came out of her house to see what everyone was doing, she was shouting and having a total fit. Sherman and everyone else laughed and kept on throwing eggs at the car, even when she kept shouting and demanding they stopped.

Sherman woke up when he heard his phone ringing. The sound of the ringtone filled his ears until he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Sherman answered groggily.

"Sherman?" a voice asked in pain. Sherman knew who that voice belonged to. It was Leslie. His eyes widened and he sat up in bed, kicking the covers off his legs.

"Leslie? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Sherman asked in worry.

"I-I was running on the track, and my (Sobbing) my side just started hurting, and I'm tasting blood, and I'm internally bleeding from the side that's hurting. I don't know what I'm gonna do" Leslie said scared and worried. Sherman then got up from his bed and grabbed onto his bag.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Sherman said before hanging up. He then put his phone on the bed and got dressed.

After a while, Sherman called a cab and arrived at the track behind 'Susan B. Anthony: Elementary School'. Sherman then paid the driver with ten dollars and sixty six cents and ran out of the cab and onto the track.

"LESLIE!" Sherman called out the minute he saw her on her knees on crying with blood coming out of her mouth, crying, and she was gripping onto her left side.

"Sherman, please help!" Leslie cried out. Sherman then stopped running, took his bag off and put it on the ground and got on his knees in front of Leslie.

"Are you okay?" Sherman asked his girlfriend in concern. Leslie shook her head and she stopped grabbing onto her side and lifted her shirt up to reveal a dark red blot of blood underneath her skin that went up to her armpit. Sherman was in shock after seeing this.

"Oh my God" Sherman muttered with his hands over his mouth. Leslie began crying again and Sherman notices there was dried blood hanging from her bottom lip.

"Leslie, stay calm okay? I'm gonna dial 911 and get you an ambulance, okay?" Sherman said. Leslie just nodded. Sherman then took out his phone and dialed 911 on the keypad. As he waited for someone to answer, he looked at Leslie and remembered that he was in her position when he first found out he had cancer.

** (Flashback, three years ago)**

** Four year old Sherman was lying down in a hospital bed and he had a nasal cannula on him, giving him oxygen for his lungs to take in. Mr. Peabody came into the room looking very very sad and sat down next to Sherman.**

** "What's wrong Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked his father. The white beagle just took a deep breath and looked at his son with tearful eyes.**

** "I spoke with the doctor and he told me... he told me you have lung cancer" Mr. Peabody said. Sherman was confused.**

** "What's cancer?" he asked.**

** "Cancer is a very powerful illness that some people can die from. You have it in one of your lungs. One lung doesn't work as well as the other does" Peabody explained. Sherman was now scared for his life when he heard. Sherman then began shivering and crying in fear.**

** "I don't wanna die. Please don't let me die, Mr. Peabody. Please don't let me die" Peabody could sense his boy's fear of dying because of this cancer that had been diagnosed in him. He reached his paw out and grabbed his son's hand.**

** "Sherman, I will never in a million years let you die. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I never want to have it taken from me" Peabody told him gently. Sherman smiled and held up his other hand and extended his pinky.**

** "Pinky swear?" Sherman asked. Peabody gave off a small smile with his eyes half-closed and held up his other paw with one of his claws extended.**

** "Pinky swear" Peabody said locking his claw with Sherman's pinkie finger.**

** (Flashback Over)**

Sherman kept thinking on about that fateful day when he was four as he waited for someone to pick up the phone and he looked at Leslie in pain.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"I need an ambulance over at Susan B. Anthony Elementary School, we're behind the building on the track. My friend she's coughing up blood, she's internally bleeding on her side and she has cramps on the side that's bleeding" Sherman said into the phone.

"Alright, we've got your location on GPS, the Paramedics should be there in a few minutes" said the operator.

"Thank you" Sherman said before hanging up. Leslie then looked up at him with a tearful smile.

"Sherman, thank you so much" said Leslie. Sherman then put a hand on her cheek and spoke.

"I just couldn't stand to see you in pain like that. Besides, I love you" Sherman said.

"I love you too" Leslie said weakly. Sirens could be heard and red and blue strobe lights could be seen on the track's surface. Sherman got up and looked to his left to see the ambulance.

"Hey! We're over here!" shouted Sherman. The medics saw him and ran over with a gurney. He then silently watched as they put Leslie on the gurney and rolled her into the back of the ambulance. He was scared for his girlfriend's life, but he was also glad he could get there in time, otherwise something worst would have happened. But at least now Leslie was getting medical help and maybe, just maybe she'd make it out okay.

**(Three Days Later)**

** (Sherman P.O.V.)**

Leslie had been placed in the ICU for about three days now. She and I have had phone conversations back and forth, but today, not one single call came.

Right now, I was in bed and I was just staring at my phone on my desk, waiting for someone to call, hopefully it would be Leslie. I then heard a phone ring, but it wasn't mine, it was the house phone.

"Hello?" I heard a voice answer the phone and it stopped ringing. It was Mr. Peabody. I picked the phone up to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm doctor Foreman with the ICU of New York City. The parents of Leslie Anderson have told me and call you to inform you that their daughter has passed on" I then hung the phone up and put it back on the charger. That was all I needed to hear to send my heart crashing down into a million pieces.

I began crying into my pillow, really hard. Tears were being soaked up by my pillow. I didn't want her to die just yet, I wanted to tell her how much she really meant to me, and that she was the love of my life, as well as the fact that nobody in this whole city could replace her.

"Sherman?" I heard a voice. I looked up to see Mr. Peabody looking over my bed. He must have figured I heard the whole message and just pulled me into a hug.

"Why?" I asked in between my sobs, letting the tears run down his back and into his fur.

"I don't know, Sherman. I'm so sorry" Mr. Peabody said. I felt his arms wrap around my body.

"I loved her, Mr. Peabody. I loved her" I said.

"I know you did, and she was the most amazing girl on this Earth. It's very hard to get over losing someone you love so much" Peabody told me. I just kept on crying. That whole night was unbearable, maybe this was how Hazel felt when she lost Gus. Only she had more to time to spend with him and say goodbye, I just didn't. This felt like the end of the world for me, this was my Cataclysm_._

** A/N: There you have it. Leslie is dead and Sherman is taking very very hard. Don't worry, the story isn't gonna end just YET. We still have some stuff to go through before this story can end. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
